Follow The Wind (open for collaborating!)
Okay! this will be a collab. (hopefully) it is currently open for people to help write. The main plot is about a young SandWing who was in the war and was in a coma for 10 years. One day, he woke up and remembered nothing. he will be on a quest to find who he was, and he will have a flashback every time he finds something significant to his past. Prologue(By Art!) Desert was fighting against time. He needed the SkyWings, to surrender now, before sunset. He couldn't lose anyone else. The golden sun beat down on his scales as he chased a Red dragon between the cacti, occasionally tripping over a tail from time to time, and then being instantly punished by a slash across the underbelly. The SkyWing laughed, a horrid sound, more of a roar like a waterfall, but then ending all sinister like a twisting river. She body checked Desert and he fell with a loud thump, sending clouds of sand flying into the air, like tiny SandWings caught in an air battle. His black eyes went wide, like a cave opening into infinite darkness, as he gasped for air. "Yellowdust,"He croaked, like a dying frog. "Please lead this army, don't fail, and don't let Blister hurt you, we have to be strong." He grasped his daughter's scales, trying to feel the last of her warmth he would ever feel for 10 years. "No," she said desperately, her amber scales touching the gold of his scales. "No, daddy, you have to hold on, please!" tears dripped between her scales, like a cool river flowing through the hot desert. Desert smiled and his eyes fell closed as he uttered his final words. "I l o v e y o u." ... Yellowdust carefully placed her father's body beside an unfamiliar NightWing. "You want to make use of my power?" Stonemover said slowly, raising his brow. "Just keep him alive!" She barked, tears still running down her scales. "Fine then." He said deeply, wrinkling his snout. "But what will you give my tribe in return?" He challenged. Yellowdust looked at a loss for words. "As the new lieutenant general for Blister's army, you have connections, do you not?" Said a voice deep in the shadows. Morrowseer slithered up to her, the expression on his face sly. "Yes, yes fine." Yellowdust said impatiently. "Just use your magic!" She barked at Stonemover. He sighed, picked up some sand, closed his eyes and concentrated, then emptied the sand into Desert. "It is done." Stonemover declared. "You will give us an alliance with Blister." "Th-thank you." Yellowdust said joyously. "You won't regret this." She bowed, than spread her wings and took off and glided towards the blazing sunset. Chapter One (By Skyfire111) 10 years later... "Where am I?" Desert asked alarmed the hot sun beating down on his scales the sand shifting around him. " What happened?" Desert realised a even larger gap in his memory "Who am I? What is my name?" His voice drifted out over the desert, but he got no reply other then the wind over the sand. '' It's hopeless, I'll never know '' Desert thought pessimistically. Standing up he raised his wings to the burning sun above and headed out into the seemingly endless desert. Back tracking he scratched the number one in the sand an hour later Desert looked at the sand beneath his feet and realised with horror that scratched into the sand, blurry now was the number one, after a hour of walking he was back where he started walking onwards toward a black smudge on the horzon. A few hours later Desert could make out shapes and he knew it was a town, that is until he realised that the shapes was the patterns of sand in a sand storm and the sand storm was coming closer to him. "N-no, not like this!" He took a step back, but it was in vain. It had already reached him and he fell unconscious. ---- "Is he alive?" Murmered a voice. "What happened?"Another voice mused. "Idiot to walk into a sand storm." Scoffed another. Snatches of conversation filled Desert's ears murmuring about him. "Leave. Him. Alone." one voice which carried obvious authority rose above the others. Desert opened his eyes only to be assaulted by blindling light, a hazy sandy yellow face seemed to swim before his eyes "Where... am... I?..." Desert croaked "You're safe." the face said sounding strangely familiar. More dreams, snatches of conversation and images filled his days, dreams of a sand menace, dreams of being buried in sand, dreams of falling. Voices crept into his dreams saying something he could never catch. Chapter Two (By Greatwhinter707) Desert soon awoke from the sound of even more voices. "He's awake!" A voice squeaked. "Stay back!!! You don't know if he is dangerous!!!!" Another warned. Desert's eyes fluttered open and saw a group of dragons surrounding him. "Gahh!!" He yelled. "Don't worry it's alright!!!" A female SandWing tried to calm him. "W-what? What is this place? Who am I?!?!" Desert nearly screamed. "That's what we are trying to find out." A male SkyWing hissed. "You are just in Possibility. A town here." The SandWing walked a few steps toward him. "I'm Addax and we found you a while back." "Your'e gonna be fine. Do not worry.". A familiar face spoke again. "Just... rest while we bring you to help."Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Content (Greatwhinter707)